Collision Course
by AshlynMorgan
Summary: When John Grant's past and present collide, the team will have to work together to save him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own them. I wish I did, but sadly I accept this is just fan fiction.  
  
Warnings: Please read this. This story is going to be dark right from the beginning. I rated it R for violence, trauma, and memories of childhood abuse. This really isn't set at any particular time in the show. I would love to have your thoughts on it, but please take the warnings seriously.  
  
Collision Course chapter 1  
  
"Where in the Hell is John?" Bailey demands as he checks his watch again. "I know he's been late before, but this is ridiculous."  
  
The other members of the team look at each other with questions in their eyes. Bailey sounded more worried than ticked off and that wasn't a good sign. "Any luck reaching him on his cell?" Bailey asks George who shakes his head. "Okay, anyone have any idea where he went after he left here last night?"  
  
"He didn't mention anything in particular." Grace offers. "Actually, he didn't even mention having a date, which was a little odd."  
  
"Try his house phone again." Bailey growls as Sam cocks an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"I know he's a couple of hours late, but maybe he has a good excuse?" Sam offers, trying to keep her own concern at bay. Even flamboyant playboy John Grant would never be this late without calling, unless he couldn't get to a phone.  
  
"Bailey, there is no answer at his house line either. I've paged him a dozen times, something is wrong." George announces, forcing himself to say what everyone else is thinking.  
  
"I'm going to check out his house." Sam offers as Bailey nods in agreement. "You coming with me?"  
  
"Yeah, George, get his phone records, home and cell. I want to know whom he called and who called him." Grabbing his coat, he announces to the room. " Grace, if you have some time, can you help him? If John shows up unharmed, great, keep him here so I can kill him."  
  
"You're concerned." Sam says knowingly as they drive towards John's apartment. Bailey is behind the wheel and is tapping his finger impatiently on the steering wheel.  
  
"This isn't like him. Even if he picked up two strippers and got rip- roaring drunk last night, he would have showed up, looking like Hell. At the very least he would have called. Something in my gut says he's in trouble." Bailey pulls into the driveway and sees John's car still parked there. "Okay, if he is inside and the alarm clock is going off, call in back up. I'm going to be arrested for assaulting a Federal Agent." They emerge from the car and he feels his stomach tighten as they reach John's car. He looks over to Sam who closes her eyes and shudders.  
  
"What?" He demands.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Let's get inside." She whispers as they make their way to the apartment. Banging loudly they receive no answer and Bailey kicks in the door. "Bailey, he's going to make you pay for that."  
  
"I doubt it." Bailey mumbles as they look around the apartment. The place is eerily quiet. No TV on, the fridge door is opened, two beers on the table, opened, but barely touched. Sam touches the beer bottle and feels a cold chill run up her spine.  
  
"He left...by force." She manages to say as Bailey calls in for more police to arrive at the scene. Entering the bedroom, he finds the bed untouched, John's work clothes tossed in the corner of the room, nothing else looks out of place. Sam is in the bathroom and looking around she notices that the shower is dry and the bathroom looks pretty neat for a bachelor. In fact, it looks too neat. She hears the sirens approaching and walks out of the bathroom nearly running into Bailey in the short corridor between the rooms. "He left here last night. I think someone cleaned up the place. John doesn't strike me as the overly neat type."  
  
"His bedroom was pretty tidy too." Bailey admits as he answers his ringing cell phone. "Malone here. What? Okay we're on our way."  
  
"Someone dropped off a parcel for us. In it has a note in John's handwriting stating he's left town and doesn't plan on coming back soon. We need to check this out."  
  
hr  
  
John closes his eyes as he hears the door open hoping his abductor will think he's asleep. No such luck when he feels his hair pulled tightly so that his face is lifted to meet the angry man's gaze. "You ready to talk?"  
  
"Sure." John grinds out. "How's the weather?" He grunts when the man strikes him hard across his already abused face. This has been going on for hours. The man comes in, demands answers about his Father, he tries to explain he has none, and the beatings continue. Surely a concussion should be near soon. Blacking out seems like a pretty nice thing to look forward to at this point. "Look, I don't have any information on my old man. I told you I haven't seen him since I was a kid."  
  
"Well, that is going to make this Hell for you. He took my family away from me and now you are going to have to pay for it." Striking John again the bigger man rises up from the bed. "I've done my research on you. You seem to really like the ladies. How about that pretty blonde that works with you? Samantha. I bet she'd have some fun with us, don't you think?" The dark haired guy laughs wickedly as John yanks against the cuffs and screams.  
  
"Son of a Bitch. Stay away from her." The hard punches to his ribs take his breath away as his captor continues to bait and taunt him.  
  
"Did you used to beg that way for your Mom? When the old man was going to hit her, did you plead for someone to leave her alone?" John looks up at the ceiling, attempting to tune him out.  
  
"Wait, he didn't hit her, right? It was you. He used to kick the crap out of you, until you ended up in the hospital. I wonder how long before you beg me to stop?" When all he receives is silence, the man delivers more punches to the agent's stomach, concentrating on his rib cage. "Hurt much? Your Father ordered the death of my kid brother because he couldn't pay his debts to him. Then he took out my old man when he couldn't pay the money either. I only escaped because I ran. I hate running." Landing another volley of punches to his captive he smiles cruelly. "I came out here though once I spent some time discovering Patrick's family line. Imagine my surprise to find out, he has a son too. You think he will come and get you?"  
  
"Don't." John barely manages to say. "Don't bring him here."  
  
"Why? Don't you want to see your Daddy? Have a nice reunion. Maybe he can teach me how to make you beg." Grabbing a handful of the agent's hair, he forces him within inches of his face. "I am going to make you beg, O'Doyle. I will make you beg and plead, except it won't be for me to stop. It will be for me to kill you."  
  
"My name's Grant." Is all John says before being slammed against the headboard of the bed. He fights off the memories of his childhood and tries to push past the pain. I can do this. The team will find me and I will take this Son of a Bitch out myself. When the man unbuckles his belt, John feels the nausea hit him. No, please God. Don't let him even think about it.  
  
Seeing the man turn pale, his captor lets out a laugh. "Don't worry boy. I don't plan on that...at least not right now. I'm thinking we have a failure to communicate and since you don't want to talk about your Father, maybe I can make you remember him better by reminding you of those old lessons." Folding the the black leather belt around his hand twice, he looks down at the agent who is staring at him with glaring blue eyes. "Is this what Dad used on you? Hmmm? If not you might want to speak up." When he gets no answer he brings the leather down across John's exposed chest. He'd cut the shirt off of him once he had him cuffed to the bed. The instant red mark falls across the bruising of the rib cage and he smiles at the coloring. "You mark easy, bet that means you're going to beg soon."  
  
hr  
  
"Any prints from the package?" Bailey demands again, staring at the letter. "Obviously John didn't drop it off himself and he hasn't been gone long enough to have had it mailed. What about phone records?"  
  
"Nothing." George groans as he continues to type into his computer. "A lot of calls, but mostly to women. He received a call from a pay phone about seven-thirty last night. It was short. Maybe 30 seconds, barely enough time to talk."  
  
"30 seconds is plenty of time to check to make sure someone is answering. Home or Cell?" Sam asks, her mind still wrapping around what she saw at the scene and letter she's read nearly 2 dozen times. He has to be sending us some kind of clue. I mean, why would the kidnapper send just a note like this? No ransom demands. No sign of a struggle at the house. John let the person in and left with him. For him to have let him in that means he knew him.  
  
"John knows a lot of people." Bailey offers. "Could a woman have been sent to take him?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. You said he didn't mention a date right? He probably didn't expect anyone showing up. He probably convinced the person to let him write the note so that there wouldn't be suspicion. In fact, he probably even told the guy to make sure he cleaned up the place, knowing it would give us the sign something was wrong. Our best bet is going to be prints." Sam informs them as she re reads the letter.  
  
"Sorry guys, I have to take a break from work for a little bit. Something has come up with the family unexpectedly. John." Sam looks up at Bailey.  
  
"Something has come up with the family? That sounds odd. John doesn't have any family except his Father who he hasn't seen in years. I think he's telling us it has something to do with that."  
  
"Okay, we need all the information we have on John's father and his associates. Anyone who might have a grudge against him based on his family's business. George, were any calls made to his cell phone or from it say 8pm on?" Sam asks.  
  
"Yeah, one call...to Bailey." George replies. "It just showed up. He called your home number, maybe you should check for a message."  
  
Bailey immediately dials his home number and checks the messages. "Bailey, its John. Look, I Can't..Hey Man, just chill I need to break my date..." The message ends and Bailey hangs up. "I wasn't home. Dammit, I never checked the messages last night because I got in so late. It never even occurred to me because it wasn't to my cell. All this time wasted."  
  
"This isn't your fault." Sam informs him. "Okay, so we know it's a guy who took him and John was trying to get a message out pretty early on. What was the exact time of the call?"  
  
"9:15." George answers. "Wait, I think we got something. Someone has been hacking into John's personnel file. I can trace the computer that was used."  
  
"Hurry." Bailey and Sam say in unison.  
  
hr He's been rolled over and stares at the headboard, trying to ignore the pain searing through his body. Again and again the belt falls as the voice taunts him. "You're worthless. Some Detective, you just let me into your house. You wanted to be taken. I think you know you need this lesson." John tries to tune the voice out and close his eyes, but when he does he can see and hear his father.  
  
"No son of mine will be a wimp. You will learn to be a man if I have to kick it into you my self." The feel of his father's hard shoes against his ribs as he cowered on the floor. To scared to even try and get away. His Mother coming in to find her teenage boy is being kicked and yelled at. "Worthless, you're worthless Johnny." His father had yelled before his Mother could stop it.  
  
"Worthless, Johnny." The kidnapper screams as he continues to reign down slaps of the leather against the battered flesh. Blood trickles down his captive's back and he can hear the sobs that are muffled. "Let it out, come on. Beg for it."  
  
I will not beg. John tells himself over and over. He cried to his Father, begged him to stop and vowed he would never beg for anything again. Not after his Mother had to run with him and then she died. I will not beg. Be a man. He tells himself as he tries to hold the agony in. The tears are falling and he can do nothing about it. No matter how hard he fights to keep them at bay, the pain is overwhelming and to his horror he hears the words come out of his mouth in gasping sobs. "Please! Stop, no more, Please."  
  
"Please what?" The abuser yells as he continues the thrashing, beating him harder than before. He is working himself into a frenzy. The sobs, the pleas, music to his ears. He broke him. I broke O'Doyle and now I get to kill him.  
  
"Please, stop. I will tell you anything you want to know." John begs, sobs wracking his body, as the pain grows stronger. He will do anything, anything to end this.  
  
"I want to know where to send your head once I kill you." The man taunts as he drops the belt and kneels down by the bedside, smiling when John turns his tear-streaked face away. "Your father will need proof that payment has been received."  
  
"Payment?" He chokes out.  
  
"Yeah, I figure one dead son will have to be worth my dead father and brother." He looks down at the blood on the bed and sighs. "You really made a mess. Bad Johnny. Very very bad."  
  
"Kill me already." John growls through his pain. "If you really want me dead, just kill me."  
  
"I told you that you'd end up begging for death, but no. Not yet. I'm not finished with you. I don't think I got all that's worth out of you yet." He stands back up and reaches for John's hair, tugging it sharply. "I think I can do a few other things to you that might make you wish for death too." Letting him go he begins to rub at the crotch of his pants. "I got something real special for you, O'Doyle."  
  
"No." John says roughly. "I won't let you." He struggles against the cuffs, ignoring the pain in his body. "Don't do this." When the guys continues to leer at him, the hair on the back of his neck stands on end. "Please, don't do this. Just kill me. Kill me, Please." John begs as he feels the man's finger tips trace over a particularly painful welt.  
  
"Come on, don't you want to have some fun?" The man whispers just before the door to the one room apartment is kicked in and agents storm the place, Bailey is the first in and his stomach lurches when he sees the man hovering over John, Leering at the younger man. The condition of his friend and partner sends his temper flaring into over drive. Blood is splattered on the sheets and John is wearing nothing but some boxers. His back, legs, every inch of flesh that Bailey can see has been beaten and abused. Holding the gun on the assailant, he yells. "Step away from the bed and drop to your knees."  
  
Once the man has been lead away, Bailey orders for an ambulance as he rushes to John's side. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"What took you so long?" John mumbles as he tries to hide his tear stained face, unable to meet Bailey's concerned gaze. His hands drop limply against the bed as the cuffs are taken off and he tries to get up only to have Bailey tell him to stop.  
  
"You need to wait for the ambulance." Bailey informs him.  
  
"I need to get dressed." John mumbles. "No one else from the team is here, right?"  
  
"They are outside." Bailey informs him. "Sam...  
  
"Keep them out!" John demands, jumping up from the bed, ignoring his pain. When he sees Bailey turn away, looking nauseated, he laughs. "See? You can't even stomach it. Hope you weren't hoping the front side would look better. I don't want any of them in here. He looks around for his jeans and hissing through the pain, he pulls them on over his boxers and then sees his ripped shirt and closes his eyes. "You want to help? Tell me this JackAss has a clean shirt in this place."  
  
"John." Bailey says as the younger man pushes past him, wincing as he walks. He grabs a t-shirt that's at least two sizes to big and pulls it over his bloodied body, grimacing when it hits his battered flesh. "John, you have to go to the hospital."  
  
"I'm fine. Just some flesh wounds." John growls, his anger beginning to boil over. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't need your concern or sympathy. I was the idiot who let him take me. I got what I deserved, it won't happen again."  
  
"The ambulance is here." Sam says gently as she enters the room. She immediately sees the blood stains forming on John's clothes and feels her stomach turn. She heard what he just said and realizes that the physical trauma is probably the least of their problems. John actually thinks he deserved this. "I can ride with you if you want."  
  
"I am fine." John lies. "I don't need a Doctor or a Shrink. I just want to get back to work. I'll fill out the police report myself." When he attempts to walk, he feels his knees weaken and grabs on to the wall for support. When she is immediately at his side, he wants to crawl into a hole and die. Samantha is seeing him being weak. Bailey saw everything. They will all know how worthless he really is. "I'm fine." He snaps angrily, pissed off when he can't push her or Bailey away as they try to lead him out of the room. "Get your hands off of me." He growls. "You want me to go to the hospital? Fine. I walk out of here on my own and I ride by myself. Sam, give me a minute with Bailey." When Sam reluctantly leaves his side and he is standing on his own again, he says to his boss. "One word about what that Bastard tried to do to me, and I swear to you.." He grimaces as the pain hits him again.  
  
"John, you need to go to the hospital. We can talk about it in the ambulance." Bailey offers, determined to get the younger agent into the ambulance if he has to carry him there himself. "You're bleeding through your clothes. Come on. You know the faster we get into the ambulance the faster you can demand to be released into your own care."  
  
"You aren't going to drop this are you?" John says in a shallow voice. "Fine, let's go. No one is to know, Bailey. It would have never happened, I wouldn't have let it."  
  
"John, it's going to be okay." Bailey replies as he watches the younger man make it to the ambulance and nearly fall to his knees in agony as he attempts to step inside. He shakes off the EMT's offer of help and pulls himself in. Never even making eye contact with Sam, Grace or George. He doesn't even look at Bailey when his boss climbs in beside him. Lying on his side on the stretcher, he just stares at the floor, trying to push all his memories, old and new, away. If they hadn't gotten there when they did...He shudders to think about what he would have done to attempt to keep the rape from happening. What could I have done? I was cuffed and helpless, hand cuffed with my own set. I bet everyone will get a kick out of that. Tough John Grant stupid enough to get trapped with his own hand cuffs.  
  
"Nobody is to know." John demands again.  
  
"You have to deal with this, John. Obviously some very bad things.." Bailey watches as John begins to hum and tune him out. "John? John? Det. Grant!" He finally says, watching as John snaps his head to look at him. "You have to deal with this."  
  
"I am dealing with it." John answers calmly. "I'll type the report myself. It didn't happen, Bailey. He didn't do anything to me except knock me around a little and that's what happens to people who talk to strangers' right?" The comment is meant as a joke, but he can see it falls on deaf ears. "I am going to have enough psycho babble coming from Sam; I don't need it from you. Just let it go, okay. I said I was fine. It's not like he shot me or anything."  
  
"He just beat the Hell out of you." Bailey grumbles angrily as he looks down at the blood soaked jeans and t-shirt. "You may have more damage than you even realize."  
  
"Naa A few broken ribs and some surface wounds." John replies calmly. "I'll be out in twenty minutes and have the report filed on time. Won't that be nice for change? Looks like we're here, you guys can leave now. I don't want anyone waiting around at the hospital."  
  
"You know that's not going to happen." Bailey assures him. "We're staying until we know you're okay."  
  
"I said I didn't want anyone here and I'm well over the age of 21, so listen to me." John growls as the ambulance door opens. He tries to rise from the stretcher and gives in to lying back down when the pain becomes too much. The EMT's rush him into the ER as Bailey stands by the entrance waiting for Sam, Grace and George. It's only a short wait as they quickly approach.  
  
"How is he?" George asks as the team makes it to the waiting room. Bailey takes the forms from the admitting nurse and starts to fill it out.  
  
"He doesn't want any of us here." Bailey announces, still looking down at the form. "Anyone know who his next of kin should be?"  
  
"One of us." Sam answers. When she sees Bailey put his own name down, she hides a smile. He is in protective Father mode now and the guy who did this will be a lot better off if Bailey stays at the hospital. "Did he tell you anything? He wasn't.."  
  
"No." Bailey snaps and then looks at her apologetically. "Sorry, I guess it's sort of hitting me. He basically says he's fine, doesn't want to talk about it and refuses to allow anyone to help him. He's also placing the blame on himself."  
  
"He's in shock." Sam assures him. "His shell is going to break once everything hits him and then he will need us." Taking Bailey's hand in her own, she squeezes. "We're all going to need each other. John is a part of this team and when one of us is hurting, we all feel it. I'm here if you need to talk."  
  
"I think he's going to need you more, Sam. If John starts to unravel, he's going to have a Hell of a time trusting anyone but you to talk to. Are you going to be able to handle it? You're personally involved." Bailey warns her.  
  
"You went through that door first, knowing you were personally involved. Made yourself next of kin, and yet, you ask if I'm going to be able to handle it? I'm trained to do this, Bailey. Just like you were trained to go through that door. You don't need to worry about me, let's just keep the focus on John, okay?" Sam informs him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own them. I wish I did, but sadly I accept this is just fan fiction.  
  
Warnings: Please read this. This story is going to be dark right from the beginning. I rated it R for violence, trauma, and memories of childhood abuse. This really isn't set at any particular time in the show. I would love to have your thoughts on it, but please take the warnings seriously.  
  
  
  
Collision Course  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the wait is done in virtual silence as the three field phone calls and flip through magazines waiting for a Doctor to inform them of John's condition. When the Doctor finally approaches, nearly two hours later, Bailey is pacing and the other three are tapping their feet. "Bailey Malone?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah? Is he okay?" Bailey demands a little to hurriedly. His worry is evident as the Doctor lets out a sigh.  
  
"Okay, he nearly had all his ribs broken, has numerous contusions and abrasions and he needed some stitches." She begins as the team members all grimaces. "He is going to be okay, we don't see any signs of any life threatening injuries, but we are worried about his mental state."  
  
"How so?" Sam asks. "I'm a Psychiatrist, so I'd like to know exactly how he is handling this."  
  
"Mr. Grant has basically shut down. He won't answer us when we ask him any questions about the attack. He stares at the ceiling or the wall, anywhere to keep from making eye contact. The only thing he has done was demand to be released and when we informed him he would have to stay for a few days; he hasn't said anything else. Perhaps you could try and talk to him. Our Staff psychiatrist has had no luck. Unless you feel too personally involved."  
  
"No, may I see him now?" Sam asks.  
  
"Sure, he's just been moved to a room so I'll take you there. I would suggest only you coming in at this time. He made it clear when he first got in there he wanted no visitors." The Doctor leads her to his room and Sam stands in the doorway, taking in the image of John lying on the bed and staring at a blank space on the ceiling. He looks younger to her somehow and she knocks gently before entering.  
  
Approaching his side, she takes a seat and as the Doctor said, he continues to ignore her presence. "Hey, John. How are you feeling?" No answer. "Listen, I'm sure you want to get out of here right? Well, it seems the Doctor's are a little worried about the silent treatment. I thought maybe you and I could talk and then I can inform them you will be all right."  
  
"Get out." John whispers, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"John, you've been through a horrible ordeal and I understand.."  
  
"You UNDERSTAND?" John yells as he turns to look at her, fury depicting his green eyes. "You have NO idea what happened and I want you to leave."  
  
"Look, maybe if you explain to me how you are feeling.." Sam begins as he looks back up at the ceiling. "John, the only way to get through this is to talk about it."  
  
"I already talked about it. Bailey knows what happened. The Doctors have the medical reports, now get out." John demands. "I just want to be left alone."  
  
"You aren't alone, John." Sam assures him as she takes his hand in her own. "We're all here for you, just like you've always been for us. How many times have you tried to make me smile when Jack attacked? How many times have you tried to help Bailey with Frances? You have always been our support, so you have to let us in now so we can support you." She feels him squeeze her hand before releasing it and then he looks at her.  
  
"Sam, do you care about me?" He asks softly, brushing a stray blonde hair from her face.  
  
"Yes, of course I do."  
  
"Then get the hell out of my room with your psychobabble and take the team with you." He turns back away and looks across the room, closing his eyes to tune her out even though he can still hear her breathing. She's not going to leave his side, he can feel it. Any other time he would be glad to have her so close to his bedside, but right now, he would jump through that window if he honestly thought he could make it before she tackled him to the ground. Damn her stubborn streak. He can't believe he actually found that attractive at one time. He knows that she is going to sit and nag at him until he ends up breaking down and telling her every hidden secret or until he loses his control of his rage and does something he will regret.  
  
"I won't leave you, John." Sam says firmly. "You wouldn't leave me."  
  
"Okay, Dr. Waters." He says calmly. Her proper name coming from his lips sends a chill up her spine, as she see's the coldness in his eyes. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"John, it doesn't have to be like this." Sam whispers softly.  
  
"Ask your questions or leave. Those are your options." John snaps.  
  
"How did he get into your house?" Sam finally asks as she watches him keep his calm exterior. To calm. John is playing with her or he's honestly at a loss at what he should do.  
  
"I let him in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He knocked." John watches as she takes a deep breath.  
  
"Did you know him?" Sam asks, attempting to keep her patience. He is playing with her. He's almost acting like the John Grant she met the first time when she came in on their first case.  
  
"No, I was expecting my dinner actually. No such luck." John's voice is even and he continues to stare at her with his piercing green eyes. "He told me he had information on my Father and then he shoved a gun in my face."  
  
"He pushed his way into the door?" Sam asks gently.  
  
"I can't remember." John answers honestly. "I sort of got this blur from the time the gun got shoved into my face until the time he forced me into his car."  
  
"Okay, you were able to call Bailey. He caught you on the phone." When John looks at her painfully, she replies gently. "We heard the message. What happened then?"  
  
"He slammed the butt of the gun against my right cheek and told me next time; he'd just shoot me in my kneecap." John grinds out through gritted teeth. "Let's hurry this up. So, then I convinced him to help clean the place up, offered him a beer, figured you guys would find some fingerprints or something. I also got him to let me write a note and he dropped it off I guess. Now, he shoves the gun against my back and informs me to get into his car and if I scream not only is he going to kill me, he's coming after you and Chloe." When she pales he continues.  
  
"So, I got into the car, and figured, what the Hell. I can handle this guy. I didn't realize he'd grabbed my handcuffs when he was helping to clean the place up. I just figured I could talk him down, because it worked some in the apartment. Once we got to his place, it was a different story. He beat the shit out of me and then you guys came to the rescue. End of story, turn the lights off on your way out."  
  
"John, we can stop for awhile if you're tired, but we do need to continue." Sam says gently as she reaches over to brush a lock of his curly brown hair from his forehead. When he cringes at the touch, she moves her hand away. "I would never hurt you."  
  
"I know." He whispers. "Look, can you at least send Bailey in while you convince the rest of them to leave. I don't want visitors tonight and Chloe is probably missing you."  
  
"I'll send Bailey in while I ask the others to leave. I'll call Angel and she'll stay with Chloe tonight, but I'm not leaving you, got it?" Sam says gently but firmly. "I'll see you in a bit." When she exits, she brushes back a tear and then makes her way into waiting room. "Bailey, he wants to see you. George, Grace, he's exhausted and not willing to talk to anyone else tonight. How about you guys get some rest and come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Is he okay?" George asks. "I mean, seriously, level with us. Is he okay?"  
  
"He's sort of still in shock." Sam admits. "I can't really say anything else. Confidentiality you know."  
  
"Yeah, we know." Grace says with a smile. "Okay we're going to leave, send him our love."  
  
"I will. I need to step out of here and call Angel." Sam says as she watches Bailey walk down the corridor. He's going to need to talk tonight, too. She tells herself before leaving the waiting room to make her call.  
  
hr  
  
"Hey John." Bailey says gently as he takes a seat in the vacated chair. "Doctor's seem to think you're going to heal quickly."  
  
"Physically you mean." John growls. "You told them didn't you? That's why Sam is determined to make me talk and the Doctor's think I'm losing my mind."  
  
"John, they know you were held against your will and beaten up. I haven't said anything else; however, you need to tell Sam. She can help you."  
  
"I want off the team, effective immediately." John announces. "I won't be able to be of any help to you guys. I can't keep myself from getting kidnapped, how can I help you solve cases? I just want to get away from Georgia."  
  
"So, you're going to run?" Bailey asks. John gives him a withering glare. "You can't run from this, John. We care about you and want to help."  
  
"I don't need anyone to care about me." The younger man hisses. "Don't you get it? I am not going to be able to get through this, Bailey. Not staying here and looking at you. Knowing you saw me that way. I will never be able to get past it knowing Sam and the rest of the team is looking at me with pity. Like I'm some poor abused puppy from the shelter. I need to get my life back."  
  
"Your life is in Atlanta. How many times have you seen people run away from their lives because of a crime only to end up worse off? We advise against it all the time in our line of work to victims."  
  
"Exactly, to victims. That's what I am to you now. A victim. Not your employee, not your friend, but a victim that you had to come and save." John bites out.  
  
"You saved me when Frances shot me." Bailey reminds him. "You stood by me no matter how much of a jackass I became. You see me as a victim, John? You helped Sam numerous times, when you look at her, do you see a victim?"  
  
"No..But it's different." John chokes out.  
  
"Why? Because this time it's you in the hospital bed? Dammit, John, it could have happened to anyone." Bailey urges as the younger man wipes away at the tears angrily. "You were smart enough to get us the information we needed to get to you. I'd say you did pretty damn good."  
  
"You don't understand." John murmurs softly as he looks up at the ceiling, begging to just disappear.  
  
"Make me understand." Bailey replies. "Come on, John; don't shut down on me."  
  
"He made me beg." John finally admits as he gives in to the tears. " I haven't pleaded for anything since I was a kid. He....did just what he said he was going to do. He broke me and I can't be fixed; so get away. All of you just get away from me. I can't do this."  
  
"John, you made it through it." Bailey demands taking his friend's hand in his own, only to have it yanked away.  
  
"I wanted him to kill me, Bailey." John whispers. "I wish he had."  
  
hr  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Angel asks as she cradles the phone to her ear. She fights the urge to hurry to the hospital; the concern for John is overwhelming her. However, she knows he won't see her and things have just started to be friendly between the two of them. Chloe needs her anyway.  
  
"I hope so." Sam answers honestly. His eyes looked so haunted and his tough exterior is only a facade. Eventually everything will hit him and once he is that open and raw, it will be hard for someone like him to deal with it. Hell, it would be hard for anyone, but John has always treated all the rough stuff as a joke. There is no way to joke his way out of this. Bailey is holding information back as well. She will need all the facts if she has any chance at helping John. "I'll be here all night, so I'll call and check in tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay." Angel agrees. "I'll pray for him. Do you want me to say anything to Chloe about him being in the hospital?"  
  
"No, not right now. She'll want to see him and there is no way he will allow it or that she needs to see him this way. I'll call you tomorrow." Hanging up the phone, she leans against the cold, hard wall of the hospital and takes a deep breath. I can do this. I just need to get it together and go back inside. He's full of pain and he is using the anger as a defense mechanism. Just Profile him, Sam, identify with his pain. You do this everyday. She closes her eyes and takes in the information she has already acquired. She can see him sitting in the apartment alone, waiting for the Chinese food to arrive. The knock at the door and opening it without checking to see whom it was.  
  
She can see the bemusement in his eyes when he realizes it's not dinner. Then the hidden panic when the gun is shown. He is thinking on his feet, trying to buy time and leave clues. However, no amount of talking is getting him out of going with the guy and he is desperate to find a way to disarm him. How was it he couldn't disarm the guy?  
  
She flashes back to the here and now and shudders. To be abducted from his own home and not be able to stop it once the gun was pulled. John is filled with guilt; he is consumed by the rage of not checking the door. Rethinking his actions again and again until he is lost in his torment. The man researched John's personnel file; he knew personal and private things about him. He used that knowledge to torture John. I need to talk to his kidnapper she decides to herself. John can provide one side of this, but only the madman knows what was going on in his own head. It should make helping John easier, even though, she doesn't see how she will be able to get there without Bailey wanting to come along. Bailey can not be in the same room with this guy again, she tells herself knowingly. Otherwise, I will be counseling Bailey from between a glass wall during visiting hours at the Federal Pen.  
  
hr Bailey is stunned at the last words John uttered. I wish he had. "John, you may have wished for it then, but certainly you are glad to be okay?"  
  
"Is that what I am?" John asks bitterly. "I'm okay now? Sure, you know those sensitivity classes you always wanted me to take? The ones where I could help identify with the victim, I no longer need them. Believe me, I get what it means to be THE victim. I never want to back to that apartment. I don't want to face the guy down in court and tell those people what he did to me. I won't do it."  
  
"John, you will get past being scared." Bailey begins only to have the younger man laugh at him.  
  
"Scared? You think that's what this is about? You better get a consult in with Samantha, because this isn't about fear." John's voice is rough as he takes in the pained _expression on Bailey's face. "Don't look at me like that."  
  
"Like what?" Bailey asks.  
  
"Like how my Mother looked at me when I was laid up in the hospital then. I don't need your pity or concern. You really want to help me? Get everyone to leave me alone and let me make my own damn decisions. I feel like I'm being smothered. Just take me off the team and walk out that door without looking back. It will be the only way you can help me." John demands as Bailey shakes his head. "Fine, does whatever."  
  
"You can't be left alone as long as you are contemplating suicide." The older man informs him gently.  
  
"Suicide is just another form of death, Det. Malone." John announces professionally. "Isn't that our job, we contemplate death. On one hand you won't take my resignation, but on the other, I can't be left alone because I am doing my job."  
  
"Bailey, may I speak with you a moment?" Sam asks as she opens the door, in time to catch the last part of their conversation. "John, if you will excuse us for just a second."  
  
"Anything you want, Dr. Waters." John replies sarcastically. "Hit the lights this time, will ya?"  
  
When they are outside the room she says softly. "You have to tread gently now, Bailey. He is in a really dark place."  
  
"I made it worse." Bailey seethes as he punches a hospital wall with his hand. The impact makes Sam cringe but Bailey just shakes it off.  
  
"Good thing we're in a hospital. I bet you broke that." She scolds. "You aren't making it worse, but John just needs to face the emotions that are starting to flood him. He's angry right now, but as the anger starts to drain, the fear will begin to surface and he will fight against the fear. He's been violated, Bailey and that's something really hard to accept."  
  
"Maybe I should head down and see if the guys in booking need any help. You can stay with John for awhile right?" Bailey asks, his hand now starting to throb. Damn, I think she is right, I may have broken it.  
  
"How about you stay away from there so you will still have a job? You are in no state of mind to see the man who did this right now. Your hand is starting to swell, why don't you have it checked out and then go home and get some sleep." Sam suggests gently.  
  
"I'm not leaving the hospital. I'll have the hand checked out then I will check in with you." Bailey offers.  
  
"You should try and get some rest." Sam urges him.  
  
"Someone has to stay with him all night. We can take turns. Whoever isn't in the room promises to be good and sleep in the waiting room, deal?" He offers, not backing down.  
  
"Okay, I can live with that. Your hand, Bailey. Have it looked at." She points to the waiting room. "I'll see what I can do in here, okay." Turning back to the door, she opens in and isn't surprised to find John sleeping in the bed. Taking a seat, she is quiet and just watches his breathing. I guess he wanted the lights out for real.  
  
"You just going to watch me?" He finally asks, opening his eyes to reveal he was pretending to sleep.'  
  
"Not now that you are talking." She counters.  
  
"I'm tired of talking." He snaps back. "Tell you want, work your magic and you tell me what happened to me instead."  
  
"John, I know the basic facts of what happened. I can even guess the facts that I don't know, but what I need to understand is how you are feeling about this." Sam presses, knowing he is close to erupting. The vein in his forehead bulges as he glares at her.  
  
"You know HOW I'M FEELING." John seethes. "You're the Fucking Profiler and I'm the victim, so feel it for me, okay?"  
  
"John, you feel used and defeated. You're angry with yourself for allowing him into your house, even though, somewhere in your gut, you know he'd probably have gotten in even if you hadn't opened your door. Maybe he would have pushed his way in when the food arrived, or came through a window while you slept. You are furious that you couldn't control the situation of the perpetrator and you feel violated by having your home invaded." Her voice is soft, but her words are calculated. She watches as he continues to stare at her, his green eyes filled with so much pain in nearly causes her to double over.  
  
"When he threatened the people you cared about you felt defenseless, because you couldn't guarantee that if you got away or made him angrier he wouldn't follow through on the threat. The detective in you tried to maintain the situation while the regular person tried to deal with the shift in control. You tried to separate your mind from your body once he began to attack you. When he used the information he hacked into against you, your blood ran cold and you felt off balance. Those were your private memories and here some mad man now has the knowledge of your past to mix with the torture of the present. You tried to keep your emotions at bay and not let him get to you, but that was impossible. No matter how hard you tried, your brain just couldn't work that way. Nobody can completely shut them self away from an attack, especially when it's a prolonged one."  
  
John never looks away, allowing her voice to wash over him as she clearly and accurately describes his experience. He can see she isn't going to back down and is waiting for him to interrupt her, to correct her. To blow up at her and tell her to go to Hell, but he just stares at her, his pain reflecting in his eyes as he studies her beautiful features. He allows himself to relax and the thoughts of ending it all momentarily pass as he concentrates on her assessment of him.  
  
"Do you want to take it from here?" She asks when she notices he is watching her silently.  
  
"Continue, I'll let you know when you've messed up." John manages to whisper. It doesn't feel quite so painful if she says it and he acknowledges it silently. He doesn't feel so much like the victim. Even though her words are about him and the psycho who took him.  
  
"Every time he would leave you alone, you would try to find a way out, but at the same time, you had to try and deal with the pain."  
  
"I would have cut my hands off to get out of there is Bailey hadn't arrived when he did." John chokes out as a sob catches in his throat. "I...I can't close my eyes without seeing him, hearing him, feeling his rage." The sobs begin to wrack his body as he gives in to the powerful emotions that suddenly unleash from some place hidden deep within him. "I begged him to kill me, Sam. He kept telling me all throughout the attack I would end up begging, but I didn't believe it till I heard the sound of my own voice echoing in that bedroom." She sits on the edge of the bed, her fingers gently roaming through his dark hair.  
  
"It's okay, John. You were the reason we were able to GET to you." Sam assures him, pulling him close as he breaks down in her arms. She is careful not to squeeze him, unable to stand causing him any physical pain.  
  
"I just want to go to sleep, Sam." He sobs into her chest. "I want to wake up and realize this was nothing but a bad dream. What if I can't get past the pain? What if I really am so messed up now that everything I care about will be taken from me? I couldn't go on the job right now. I couldn't even walk into my apartment alone if my life depended upon it." His voice chokes as he finally admits his fear. "Make the pain stop, Sam. I just want to make the pain stop."  
  
"I want to stop it for you." Sam whispers as her blue eyes fill with unshed tears. She rests the top of her chin on the top of his head and just lets him cry silently. It takes a while before his sobs are quieted and soon she feels his breathing change and realizes he has cried himself to sleep in her arms. Settling down gently on the bed, she allows him to sleep against her as she continues to gently run her fingers through his soft hair. It's just instinct. Every time Chloe had a nightmare, she would soothe her by playing with her hair and it seems to have helped with John as well.  
  
When Bailey taps on the door lightly, he opens it to find John asleep and Sam looking down at him protectively. Wordlessly, he closes the door and winces as the pain in his hand hits him again. It wasn't broken, but he did one hell of sprain to it. Good thing it's not the hand he uses to fire his weapon. Taking a seat on a free couch in the waiting room, he leans back and the exhaustion of the day catches up with him as he quickly drifts off to sleep. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. They keep refusing my offers to buy. I really would like to know what you think if you're reading. Please take a moment to review. Thanks.  
  
Warnings: I covered them in the first two chapters but this story contains severe emotional and physical trauma and past references to childhood abuse. Rape did not occur but it is discussed.  
  
John lets out a blood-curdling scream as his eyes flash open. Immediately he realizes he's not in his apartment and his blood runs cold. He feels hands on him, a soft voice trying to reassure him he's fine, but then the pain sets in. The mind numbing physical pain washes over him along with an avalanche of emotions. Anger, fear, violation...he can feel her next to him. "HELP!!!" He yells again as he tries to push away the hands. They are to small to be his attackers, but he can't seem to make his eyes focus. He can barely breath as the door to his room opens and he hears the voices. "What happened?" Bailey demands as a Doctor pushes past him to get to John.  
  
"Nightmare." Sam whispers, still trying to soothe the injured and frightened man. "John, it's okay. No one can hurt you. It's Sam."  
  
"Don't." He yells, his eyes still focused at a blank spot on the ceiling. "Get away. Just get away from me."  
  
"John, look at me." She presses as she watches the Doctor pump something into his IV. "It's Sam and Bailey, John. We're here; no one can hurt you now."  
  
"Sam?" He finally manages to say as he forces himself to meet her gaze. He feels his head begin to cloud as he takes in the images of the people in front of him. Sam is standing over him; her hand is gently brushing his dark hair from his face. Her voice is soothing and comforting and he can vaguely remember that her voice and touch is what lulled him to sleep to begin with. John focuses on Bailey, standing next to Sam, looking down at him with concern. The same concerned look he had when he saw him cuffed to that bed. The Doctor is mumbling something to Bailey and Bailey shakes his head. God, why can't I hear them?  
  
"I said no. He doesn't need to be moved to the psych floor." Bailey hisses through an angry whisper.  
  
"He is exhibiting signs of severe emotional trauma. Not to mention the physical trauma he endured. I believe he would be better suited in our psychiatric wing. Detective Grant will get worse before he gets better. Now you are his next of kin..."  
  
"So, you listen to me when I say, no way. He isn't going to the psych ward." Bailey growls.  
  
"Psych ward?" John asks sleepily. "What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing, John." Sam declares gently before shooting the Doctor a withering glare. "I'm going to speak to the Doctor outside, Bailey will stay in here with you while you sleep."  
  
"I'm so tired." He replies with a yawn, barely able to keep his eyes open as Bailey takes a seat next to him by the hospital bed. "You were here all night?" John asks between yawns.  
  
"Yeah. You shouldn't fight the sleep. Time to start rebuilding your strength, John." Bailey whispers as the younger man eyes begin to shut. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
"No, go home and sleep." John whispers. "I'll be okay. Thanks.."  
  
"For what?" Bailey asks wincing when he sees John grimace from the pain.  
  
"For not letting them put in me in the Wacky room. I doubt I could make it back out." John yawns again and then manages a sleepy smile. "I can't even fight the sleep. Don't worry, I'll try not to wake up the other patients next time I open my eyes."  
  
With that, the younger detective is asleep and Bailey leans back in the chair, watching over him protectively. Damn that Doctor. John's not crazy and he doesn't need to be placed with crazy people. He looks over to the door and smiles, bet Sam is handing that Doctor his ass on a silver plate.  
  
How dare you even discuss that while in the same room with the patient!" Sam seethes as she paces in front of the Doctor. "You gave him an injection; you didn't take away his ability to hear the people around him! John Grant has enough to deal with; he doesn't need to have the fear of the Psych ward looming over his head."  
  
"I wasn't trying to scare Mr. Grant." The doctor begins only to be cut off by Sam.  
  
"Detective Grant." Sam corrects him. "He is a Federal Agent who puts his butt on the line every day to save people like yourself. You will treat him with some respect. We are all aware of the entire trauma John went through. I'm a Profiler and I will be handling Detective Grant's case."  
  
"I think you are to personally involved to provide an objective opinion on what Det. Grant needs. Listen, I understand that this is hard on all of you, but I have his best interests at heart. Do you even have all the facts of the case?" The Doctor challenges. "Do you know EVERYTHING that happened to John Grant? Because if you are taking over as his chief Psychological Dr. I would suggest you understand exactly what you're dealing with." Turning on his foot, the Dr. adds. "If you should decide you need assistance, Dr. Waters, I will be around."  
  
Sam opens the door to the room and whispers for Bailey to join her outside. "Did he fall asleep okay?" "Yeah, same old John. Cracking jokes all the way to Sand land. I take it the Doctor was informed to never do that again." Bailey replies as Sam nods her head. "Good. I won't be so nice if it should ever happen again."  
  
"Listen. Bailey, we really haven't had much of a chance to talk since this all went down. You were the first one in the door, you found him. Is there anything about the case that I should know that I don't?" Sam asks bluntly, one look into Bailey's eyes and she lets out the breath she'd been holding. "Was John raped?" The question is painful to ask and she braces herself for the answer.  
  
"No." Bailey manages to mumble. "Sam, I think it would be best if you waited until John woke up. You can ask him any questions that you have."  
  
"If I'm going to be effective in treating him, then I'm going to need all the facts Bailey. Just so you know, I'm planning on seeing his attacker, Collin St. Claire, later this morning so I can get his perspective of the crime." Sam informs him. "I would like to have all the information available to me before I step inside a room with the guy. So, I'm going to ask you again. Is there anything else I need to know about John's case?"  
  
Bailey sags against the wall, feeling his age and the stress of the day's events. "I gave him my word, Sam."  
  
"I can't help him unless I know what I'm dealing with, Bailey. It's not like I'm going to rush into the room and tell him you gave me the details. Now, explain to me what you saw. Tell me what I'm missing so I can help him."  
  
"I was the first one into the room. I saw the guy leering at John." Bailey pushes the bile back down that threatens to hit his throat. "John was cuffed to the bed and there was blood everywhere. It was instinct really, I just pushed the door back closed behind me and yelled at the guy to drop to his knees."  
  
"Why did you push the door closed?" Sam asks, studying Bailey's face as the mental pictures begin to form in her mind.  
  
" He was badly beaten, Sam. It was really bad. The guy...the guy looked like he was in the process of getting ready to rape him when I came in. All of John's body was basically exposed, you know? He just had on these damn boxers that were splattered with blood. Cuts and welts and blood. It turned my stomach especially when I realized what was about to happen. If we'd been a few minutes later.." Bailey closes his eyes as he tries to push the thought out of his head. "A couple of Officers came in and took the guy out once he was on his knees and I informed them to keep everyone out."  
  
"You wanted to protect him from anyone seeing him like that?" Sam asks, already knowing the answer.  
  
"His dignity, you know? Once I uncuffed him, he got up, against my wishes. Started pulling on those clothes, ignoring the cuts and bruises. He demanded to know if anyone else from the team was around and when I told him yes, He blew up. Threatening me with God knows what if I let anyone know how close that psycho came to raping him. When he got up and I saw that his chest was almost in worst condition than his back and legs, I almost got sick and he noticed that. Told me if I couldn't handle what he looked like, then neither could the team. He found a T-shirt in the closet, threw it on and then you came in." Bailey watches as the mental pictures flood Sam and the tears in her eyes flood over. Pulling her to him, he wraps his arms around her and holds on tightly. "A few more minutes, Sam. If we had taken a few more minutes.."  
  
"It's okay, Bailey." She mumbles into his chest, trying to compose herself. "We got there before it happened. They ran a rape kit anyway right?"  
  
"Yeah, it was negative. Look, I'm going with you to talk to St. Claire." Bailey demands as Sam pulls away, shaking her head no. "You aren't going alone."  
  
" I'm not taking you with me. Bailey, you saw what happened with your hand. You really believe you won't end up losing your job if you are within fifty feet of this guy? Listen, you told all of us to stay outside even though we knew John was in there. We obeyed that request, because you reminded us this was what you were trained to do. You had to be the first through the door with the gun. We all gave you that. Now it's my turn to go through the door first. I have to be focused on this guy, not you if you are about to blow your career by killing him. Stay here with John. Talk to him. Try and get him to agree to see the other members of the team and let me do what I'm trained to do. I want this guy and I'm going to get him."  
  
hr Bailey's eyes fly open as he watches the younger man let our another ear- piercing scream. The sweat is beading across John's forehead and his breathing is erratic. His eyes are closed shut tightly and he can feel the terror his friend is fighting. "John, open your eyes." Bailey instructs gently. When John refuses to acknowledge him, Bailey says again. "John, listen to me, it's Bailey. You're safe. Open your eyes so you can see that you are okay."  
  
The pale blue-gray eyes flicker open and cautiously take in the surroundings. John slowly takes in the vision of the hospital room and then he sets his frightened gaze on Bailey. "I thought you went home." He mumbles angrily, trying to mask his fear. Damn it, I can't even suffer in peace.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't leave." Bailey reminds him. "Look, it's natural for you to be scared after going through that nightmare, but you aren't alone."  
  
"I know and it's pissing me off." John seethes. "Jesus, Bailey, I'm not a little kid. Go home and baby sit your daughter and leave me the Hell alone."  
  
"You want to get mad at me, John?" Bailey asks calmly. "Okay, if that's what you need then go ahead. You are my friend and I will not allow you to go through this alone. Nightmares can take a lot out of someone, John. They can make you go crazy if you don't work through what's causing them. Do you have any idea what kind of night terrors I suffered through after the war?"  
  
"Do I care?" John asks bitterly. A little voice deep inside him warns him not to continue being a jerk. He knows Bailey is worried about him and he should feel grateful but all he can feel is anger and hate. Hate for the psycho who hurt him, hate for the fact Bailey had to find him in that position. Suddenly it occurs to him that a certain blond and her psychobabble is missing from this picture. "Where is Sam?" John demands. When Bailey quickly looks away, John yells out. "Where IS she?"  
  
"She went down to interview Collin St. Claire." Bailey finally admits, not wanting to have John disturb the other patients with his yelling. He watches as emotions cloud over his friend's face and tries to figure out exactly what John is thinking.  
  
"That was his name?" John manages to ask. "Collin St. Claire?" The name nearly chokes him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're sitting here, playing nursemaid to me while Samantha is interviewing the LUNATIC who put me here?" John demands, clearly enraged. "I'm out of here."  
  
"John, you don't have a choice in the matter. You know I would never allow anything to happen to Sam." Bailey demands as John just laughs at him.  
  
"Yeah, like nothing happened to me right?" When a pained expression crosses over Bailey's face, John momentarily regrets how that came out. Then he remembers where Sam is. "Damn it, Bailey! I'm stuck lying in this bed and she is interviewing him? Pumping him for information about MY case. He'll tell her, you know. He'll taunt her with the fact that he almost.." John can't even get the words out and looks up at the ceiling as he attempts to quickly regain his composure. A few seconds pass before he can meet Malone's concerned gaze. "He will try and hurt her to get to me."  
  
"Sam is being guarded, John. If you want to worry about someone, I'd start praying for St. Claire's sorry ass. Once Sam starts in on him, he's not going to stand a chance." Bailey takes his seat next to John. "I told you that she would have to know about it, John. You have nothing to be ashamed about."  
  
John says nothing, refusing to even look at Bailey. He stares straight ahead and attempt to tune him out. Shut up. He thinks to himself. Just shut the fuck up, Malone. Don't start the counseling shit with me. I don't need this.  
  
"John, you can't just pretend nothing happened to you. The team will help you, but you have to accept the help. John, damn it, I know you can hear me. The team wants to see you." Bailey demands only to be met with silence. "You aren't going to shut down on me, Grant."  
  
John continues his silent escape from his current situation. His entire body feels like it's on fire. He can't even name on body part that doesn't hurt. I will sell my soul to the Devil if he can give me the strength to rip out this IV, push past Bailey and security and get me as far away from Atlanta as possible. A thought enters his head. If they send me into the psych ward maybe they will keep the visitors away. Of course, once I'm there and they realize I probably have lost what is left of my mind with the screaming fits then I will never get out. Would that even be such a bad thing though? One look around the hospital room confirms it. He wouldn't last a week locked in here. "I want out of here." John finally demands. "Get me the Doctor so I can sign the release papers."  
  
hr  
  
Sam takes a deep breath as she stares at the man through the glass. Four armed agents will remain where she stands, watching her as she consults with the man who terrorized John. Collin St. Claire. She'd been reading his file and was surprised to find very little there. His Father and younger brother were killed over a year ago. That kind of loss can turn just about anyone into an emotional wreck, but the pain he inflicted on John was inhumane. Obviously, she needed to find out what made him do it. She also needs to know everything he did to John. Bracing herself for the answers to her questions, she finally enters the room and closes the door behind her. The man is in his mid to late thirties, his eyes are cold, hard, almost taunting. His hands and feet are shackled together and he smiles at her. "I've been expecting you, Dr. Waters."  
  
"I see you've done your research." Sam counters without displaying any emotion. Taking a seat across the table from him, she watches as he leers at her. A cold chill runs up her back as she gets a flash of that same leering face standing over John about to violate him sexually. The fear and humiliation that John felt. The desperation to get away.  
  
"Oh, I believe you've done your research on me too. How is Johnny boy?" Collin asks, searching her face for some kind of reaction and seething with hate when he receives nothing but a cool, professional stare in return. She must be one Hell of a poker player.  
  
"I read that your Father and Brother were murdered recently." Sam begins only to have him smile at her.  
  
"Johnny's Daddy executed them cause they couldn't pay back their markers. After he beat them repeatedly, broke fingers, hands, ect. You know, he kept trying to give them chances. Such a nice guy. I talked to him yesterday night when they booked me. That one phone call you know. I hope he brings his boy some pretty flowers." Collin delights in her paled expression. "What's the matter, Doc? You look a little pale?"  
  
"You called Patrick O'Doyle to tell him what you did to his son?" Sam asks, a million visions flashing through her mind as the anxiety threatens to show. He's not finished with John. The worst thing John could imagine happening would be for his father to see him this way. A man this psychotic can't be this clean. He has to have a record somewhere. "Aren't you worried he may retaliate?"  
  
"By doing what? Killing me? I'm going to do life for almost killing that little bastard of his. He sends someone to kill me, then I get off pretty easy, don't you think?" Leaning closer, he cocks his head to the side. "The look on Johnny's face when he sees his Daddy will be priceless. Be sure to take a picture for me, Honey. Call it my last request." He leans back, laughing at his own sick joke.  
  
"What did you do to John?" Sam asks. There is no way Patrick O'Doyle will get near John's room, she reminds herself. There are guards posted at his door and Bailey is with him. He wants me to take the bait and run for a phone.  
  
"Taught him a lesson. The Sins of the Father fall directly on the Son." Collin replies calmly. "Did he tell you he begged for death?"  
  
"That was what you wanted." Sam states simply.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted him to beg and plead for death. He was so damn cocky. Swore he'd never break, but everyone can be broken, Dr. Waters. You just have to know what will cause them to turn inside themselves and find no comfort." He watches as she looks at him. "You found an appropriate profile yet, Doctor?"  
  
"I'm working on it." Sam muses. "How did you break Agent Grant?"  
  
"Now, if I tell you all my secrets, how will I ever get you to come back and visit again?" Collin asks.  
  
"I thought you figured you would be dying soon. Surely you want some kind of satisfaction by telling me all the details." Her dark blue eyes bore into him as a smile tugs at his lips.  
  
"They won't allow anyone near me until I get sentenced." Collin reminds her. "I have plenty of time to see you again. Tell you what, ask him this. Ask John if he would have begged all throughout the time I fucked him? Would he have closed his eyes and thought of you? It was the mere mention of my coming to visit you and that beautiful little girl of yours that got him into the car. I wonder, as time goes by, if he will start to hate you for that." Collin smiles at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Time's up, Doctor. See you next session."  
  
Sam exits the room silently and waits until the door is closed behind her before she takes out her cell phone and places the call to Bailey. "Bailey, I'm on my way back. We have a problem though."  
  
"I know." Bailey replies as he hears the yelling increase in volume from outside John's room. "I'll see you when you get here." Hanging up the phone, he turns to John who is registering the noise from outside. He watches as the younger man's face begins to pale and his hands start to shake.  
  
"Get out of my way, Lady. He's MY Son and I have every right to see him." The booming voice echoes throughout the room, muffled slightly by the door.  
  
"No, Please, no this can't be happening." John mumbles as he tries to get a handle on his emotions. "Who called him?" He demands, looking at Bailey with accusing eyes.  
  
"I'll find out. Just don't worry about it. He won't be coming in. I'll handle it." Bailey quickly exits the room, closing the door behind him, but remains standing in the doorway as a personal barrier between the man who is yelling at an infuriated Grace.  
  
"You have no right to stand in my way." Patrick O'Doyle demands.  
  
"You have no right to be here." Grace yells back. "I don't care if the President of the Country called you; you're not going anywhere near John Grant."  
  
"His name is O'Doyle." Patrick grinds out through gritted teeth.  
  
"How did he get here?" Bailey asks as he takes in the man standing in front of Grace. The resemblance to his Son is remarkable. No wonder John hates him so much, he thinks to himself, he sees the resemblance physically and doesn't want to be anymore like him than that.  
  
"Apparently St. Claire called him to boast about the attack." Grace explains, her eyes still set on John's father, glaring at him. "He has been informed to get the Hell out of here."  
  
"You heard her." Bailey growls, attempting to keep his temper in check. This man is the reason John ended up dealing with that psycho in the first place. "Get out."  
  
"You may be his boss, Agent Malone, but I am his Father. No one will keep me away from my son." Patrick challenges. "Now get out of my way before I call someone to move you."  
  
"Why don't you try and move me yourself?" Bailey challenges with a wicked smile. "Because the only way you are getting into this room is over my dead body."  
  
"That can be arranged." Patrick spits out right before he is shoved up against the wall by an Agent whose been helping to guard the room. "What are you doing?" He demands as the cuffs are placed on him.  
  
"Arresting you for threatening my life." Bailey explains. "We all heard you. You will have plenty of time to think about your words while we investigate Mr. St. Claire's claims of your ordering his families death. Take him downtown." Bailey instructs as he watches the elder O'Doyle being lead away. Turning to Grace he smiles proudly. "Well done, Mother Bear." He teases.  
  
"Yeah, you too, Father Bear." Grace quips, allowing a smile for the first time since she arrived at the hospital. "You better go check on him."  
  
"Yeah, send Sam in just as soon as she gets here, okay?" Bailey asks before turning to leave. "I can't believe he stood his ground and argued with you. Brave man."  
  
"Not brave, Bail, just stupid." Grace informs him just before he  
  
"He gone?" John asks, his voice soft but void of any emotion.  
  
"Yes, he's gone." Bailey replies, taking a seat next to his friend. "We got him John."  
  
"What?" He asks, clearly confused.  
  
"Patrick O'Doyle threatened me in front of witnesses. We have him. He'll remain locked up and we'll have plenty of time to connect him to the St. Claire murders. You will never have to worry about him showing up again." Bailey assures him.  
  
"He threatened you in public?" John asks, shaking his head. "There is no way he would do that, Bailey. Patrick is a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them."  
  
"I may have baited him." Bailey admits. "He was pretty worked up at the time and I don't think he realized what he said."  
  
"Bailey, you don't get it." John announces angrily. "He doesn't just SAY things. If he got busted for THREATENING you, then he will KILL you. Damn it! I want out of this hospital bed. Between you and Sam, I'm going to have a stroke. What's next? George and Gracie going to enter into a suicide pact? GET ME OUT OF HERE." 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 "John, you need to calm down. There is no way the Doctor's can release you in your condition." Bailey informs him, bracing himself for a battle of the wills. John's eyes have darkened with rage and he watches as the younger man attempts to yank out his IV. "Don't! Damn it, I'm trying to keep them from.."  
  
"From locking me in the crazy room?" John screams. "You and Sam are the psychotic ones. You just don't get what you're dealing with. My father will kill you Bailey and I can't live with that."  
  
"He's not going to be able to harm me, John." Bailey begins only to have John look back up at the ceiling.  
  
"I want to see him." John manages to choke out. When he receives nothing but silence, he turns to face Bailey; his blue eyes welling with unshed tears. "Do that for me. Arrange for him to be brought here so that I can speak with him."  
  
"That's not a good idea, John. You shouldn't be worrying about Patrick O'Doyle when you're recovering." Bailey explains as John looks up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm not worried about him, Bailey. You have no idea the kind of man Patrick is. He is capable of more than you can imagine. I don't care how many psychos' you've tracked down on the Force you haven't come up against my Father. He pushed St. Claire to do this to me. George tells me the guy didn't even have a record before Patrick Fucked with his family. You have to let me handle this. I'm the only one who can. Now, unless you want me to find my own way out of here, bring my father to see me." John lets out the breath he's been holding and watches as Bailey struggles with the request. He can't bring himself to tell his friend that the only reason he wants to see Patrick is to make sure Bailey remains safe. A knock comes to the door and he closes his eyes. Even before the door opens he knows it's Sam. This day can't get any worse.  
  
Bailey chooses to ignore John's request, grateful for the temporary distraction of answering the door. Opening it, he comes face to face with Sam. "He wants to see Patrick." Bailey mumbles only to turn when John angrily yells out.  
  
"I'm not deaf! Stop whispering about me like I'm in a coma or something."  
  
"Hey John." Sam says gently as she approaches the brooding man. "I understand today has been pretty eventful."  
  
"You just couldn't leave it alone could you, Samantha?" He asks bitterly. Her dark blue eyes bore into him and he refuses to meet her gaze. His blood is boiling beneath his skin and the walls of the room seem to be closing in around him. Get control of yourself, he admonishes silently. Bailey is already about to change his mind on committing you. I need to get a marriage of convinance so I can at least have a next of kin who will listen to me. "He told you everything didn't he?"  
  
"Actually, no." Sam admits as Bailey gives her a questioning look. "He admitted to some of the things he did to you but was pretty evasive. Collin has a desire to drag this out. He called your Father."  
  
"I figured as much." John mutters. "Why didn't he just kill me?"  
  
"I believe he planned to, John." Sam answers softly as she takes his hand in hers only to have him jerk it away. The tension in the room is overwhelming. "George is checking into St. Claire's past. I have a hard time believing that someone who was capable of this has never acted out in violence before."  
  
"Patrick O'Doyle can make anyone change." John mutters shooting Bailey a withering glare. "I want to see him and I want to see him now. Are you going to arrange for it, Malone or do I have to break out of here?"  
  
"John, I don't recommend you seeing your Father right now." Sam warns gently. "Considering your history with him.."  
  
"You know NOTHING about my history with my Father!" John hisses through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know enough that he could hurt you emotionally right now." Sam counters, ready to stand firm in the argument. The pain in his eyes shakes her to her core as he shakes his head.  
  
"He will KILL Bailey unless I talk to him. Sam, you have to help me out here. I can't have Bailey's death on my conscience." John pleads, his voice cracking as his fears rise to the surface.  
  
"John, I told you he is locked up. He won't be able to hurt me." Bailey attempts to assure him only to have Sam cut him off.  
  
"Why would Patrick O'Doyle want to kill Bailey?" Sam demands, as John shoots another glare in Bailey's direction.  
  
"Bailey baited Patrick into threatening his life so now he's sitting behind bars. What Malone doesn't seem to understand is that my Father won't go down for a crime hasn't committed. You have to let me see him. I can handle it, I promise." John begs, not caring that he resorted to pleading once again. The longer it takes to see his Father the less likely Bailey's chances of seeing a long healthy life are.  
  
Sam takes in the situation and then turns to Bailey. "You need to bring Patrick here." She states it simply and firmly and when Bailey opens his mouth to argue she raises an eyebrow. "May I see you outside for a moment?"  
  
"How about I just put my finger in my ears and hum and then you guys don't have to waste your energy?" John spits out angrily as his visitors silently leave the room.  
  
"Are you insane? The last thing John needs right now is a visit from his psychotic Father!" Bailey hisses in an angry whisper.  
  
"He is worried sick that something is going to happen to you, Bail." Samantha counters. "Don't you get it? You have been the one who's been here since this nightmare began. You were the first one through the door, and the one to help him keep some of his dignity. Bailey, you rode in the ambulance with him, placed yourself as next of kin and have stayed at the hospital ever since he's been admitted. John isn't used to being cared for like that. It's probably the closet thing he's ever experienced to having paternal love with the exception of his Grandfather. The mere idea that something could happen to you while he is stuck in that hospital bed feeling helpless is to much for him to take. Add in the fact that it could be his Father who ends up hurting you and he is going crazy in there."  
  
"I don't want that man tormenting John." Bailey replies, taking her words to heart. "He's already been through Hell."  
  
"He's still going through it and he has a point. No one knows what Patrick O'Doyle is capable of more than John. Let him have this. He won't rest until he has had a chance to confront him. Maybe if he can unleash some of his anger at his Father it will help with his recovery. O'Doyle might even surprise us and not emotionally torment his son." Sam offers. "He rushed over here to see him right? St. Claire made it clear that he tortured John to pay back Patrick. No matter how much animosity there is between John and his Father, that has to be playing on O'Doyle's mind. His son was hurt because of him. Let him see the damage."  
  
"We know that he hurt John too. Why should we even think he would feel sympathy for John now?" Bailey growls. "He's going to taunt him. John knows that his Father will blame him for letting this happen. He's already blaming himself. This could be the straw that sends him over the edge. God, Sam, he's already wished for death more than once." Leaning against the hospital wall, Bailey closes his dark eyes. "There is no other way?"  
  
"No. George is doing everything he can to provide us with all the information there is available on St. Claire and his family. He's also working on information on John and Patrick O'Doyle. All we can do is wait. I'm set to visit Collin again tomorrow. Have Patrick brought here immediately. John isn't going to relax until he can be assured of your safety." Sam reaches out and touches Bailey's face. "I know you feel protective of him, too. We all do, but he's a man, not a boy, and he's strong. You have to believe he can handle this."  
  
"I'll make the call." Bailey relents as Sam smiles at him. "John's right. You never give up."  
  
"No, I don't. Neither of you have any room to criticize. I'm going in to talk to John. Why don't you give us a few minutes and check in with George?" Sam offers before turning back to John's door.  
  
hr "Have you found anything out on St. Claire?" Bailey asks George as he takes a seat next to him in the hospital waiting room. The room is silent except for the sound of the keyboard clicking under George's quick typing.  
  
"So far there is nothing to indicate he was capable of violence like this. There is something interesting though. Collin told Sam it was his younger brother who got killed right?" George asks, momentarily looking up from his laptop.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They were twins. Collin and Connor St. Claire. Now, the funny thing is Connor St. Claire was born five minutes earlier than Collin." George continues to type into his computer. "Connor also spent a lot of time in and out of prison. Rape; assault with a deadly weapon, and armed robbery. He even has a Juvenile record. Bailey, they were identical." George watches as the rage comes over Bailey's face.  
  
"That sick Son of a Bitch. He took his Brother's identity. Collin probably told whoever kept hassling him over the debts that they had the wrong guy but they didn't believe him." Bailey muses, his mind working over drive.  
  
"Perhaps. What if Collin was trying to save Connor by offering some type of deal? You know an installment plan or something and wouldn't give the location of his brother who was probably hiding from O'Doyle." George suggests as Bailey nods his head.  
  
"So, O'Doyle starts to work both the brother and the father, trying to locate the guy who owed him money and when they refused to talk, he killed them. He probably thought that would bring Connor out from hiding." Bailey clenches his fist as he rises to his feet. "Except Patrick O'Doyle miscalculated. Instead of St. Claire just coming out of hiding he spent some time doing research on John and decided to enforce his own form of revenge. I think it's time I had a talk with Connor St. Claire. Georgie, did they match his fingerprints yet?"  
  
"I'm checking. You know how behind booking can get. It's here, Bailey. He is Connor St. Claire not Collin. He had to of known we would figure this out." George ponders. "That was why he was toying with Sam. He knew she would have to come back. What kind of person allows their twin brother and father to suffer and die for their sins?"  
  
"The same kind of person who makes a son suffer for his Father's. Okay I need to confer with Sam and figure out where to go from here. Patrick O'Doyle should be arriving any time now." Bailey informs him through clenched teeth. "I have a feeling John will want the meeting to be in private and I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"I agree with you, but it's his Father. You know he had a lot of time to think about his Dad while he's been going through this. Maybe he can finally say some of the things he's needed to say to him for some time now." George suggests. "Besides, we're all here. The man isn't going to have a chance to hurt John again."  
  
hr  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sam asks John gently only to receive an annoyed glare. "I guess you are tired of me asking you that."  
  
"I'm tired of people hovering over me like I'm an invalid." John seethes angrily. "Bailey is practically smothering me."  
  
"Do you not want him to stay with you anymore?" Sam questions only to receive silence. Then it hits her. "You're angry with yourself because you do want him to stay."  
  
"Go to Hell." John growls, unable to meet her concerned gaze. Why did she have to be so good at her job? Why did he have to be her newest case? She hit the nail on the nose. As much as he hates having to need anyone, he does sleep better when a member of the team is around. He felt safe when he heard Grace yelling at Patrick. He was calm when Sam stayed with him that first night. His fear was quickly subsided when he realized Bailey hadn't left his bedside and was standing as a barrier between him and anyone who dared to try and come into the room. He longs to see George who he knows is using every hacker trick in the book to help solve this case. It hits him like a ton of bricks. This team is the closet thing he'll ever have to a family and he can't handle needing them so. He needed his Mom and she was taken from him. He even needed his Father once, and never even had a chance to experience that kind of relationship. Damn this to Hell. I can't end up like this. It's not me. I've always depended solely on myself. How can I allow myself to need them so?  
  
"You know it's okay to want help, John. We all care about you and.."  
  
"I can't do this, Sam." John whispers painfully. "I have been on my own for years now. Taking care of myself is my job not anyone else's."  
  
"You can't spend your life never leaning on someone. We love you John and would do anything to help you just like we know you'd do the same for us. You have done the same for us on many occasions." Sam gently reaches out and touches his bruised cheek and is surprised when he doesn't push away her touch. His eyes are so filled with anguish that it breaks her heart and she longs to take away even a little of his pain. "You have been violated, John. I know how hard that is to get through. Not a day goes by that I am not grateful I have you and the rest of the team to help me get through my ordeal with Jack. We are a team, John. We function as a unit and when one of us is hurting we all feel it. We're your Family." She whispers wiping away a tear that slips down his cheek.  
  
"I know." He mumbles. "It's just I haven't had a family in so long that it's hard to know how to deal with it. If any of you were hurt because of me; I wouldn't be able to handle it."  
  
"John, if we end up getting hurt it's not your fault. You can't take responsibility of someone else's actions. It's a painful lesson to learn. I blamed myself for Tom's death for a long time. Then I blamed myself for every person Jack killed in my name." Sam admits and is surprised when he reaches up and takes her hand in his own, offering a tender squeeze.  
  
"None of that was your fault." He assures her and then he offers a weak smile. "I get your point. None of this is my fault either right? I let him take me, Sam. You have no idea how hard it is for me to feel so damn.." His words trail off as he looks into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"It's okay to feel scared, John. It wouldn't be normal not to feel that way." Sam informs him as a knock comes to the door. "I believe that is your Father. Do you want one of us to stay with you?"  
  
"No, I need to see him alone." John mumbles, struggling to fight the rage and fear that suddenly consumes him. He has dreaded this day for so long now that his throat goes dry as the door opens and his Father walks in, handcuffed. Their eyes meet as Sam closes the door behind her and a few moments of silence pass.  
  
Patrick is the first to speak. "You look like Hell."  
  
"Thanks." John mumbles.  
  
"Speak up boy." The elder man scolds. "I always hated when you mumbled. Speak with authority if you expect anyone to listen to you."  
  
"Okay." John states evenly, his voice hard and cold as he stares into his Father's eyes. God, I really do look like him. How could Mom even stand to look at me? "You will NOT harm Bailey Malone or anyone else I work with."  
  
Patrick chuckles as he takes a seat next to his son. "Malone is the one who arrested me for making an attempt on his life. Seems only right that if I should do the time I should do the crime."  
  
"I swear to you, if you hurt him, I'll kill you." John grimaces when a sudden onslaught of pain enraptures his body. Time for his medicine and he doesn't want anyone coming in the room right now.  
  
"Suck it up, Johnny. I would think you would have toughened up some by now." Patrick admonishes. "St. Claire said you just walked into that van with him."  
  
"Yeah." John forces himself not to react, to not give his father the satisfaction.  
  
"I have thought you were many things, Son, but stupid wasn't one of them." Patrick's voice is cold; emotionless as he takes in the damage inflicted upon his boy. "He also said you begged for death. Only weak men beg."  
  
"I've always been weak in your eyes." The younger man turns away and tries to tune his father's voice out of his head.  
  
"You are weak Johnny and stupid. What kind of man just allows himself to be taken? Did he rape you too? Did you let that happen as well?" Patrick demands. "Answer me, Boy. I have the right to know."  
  
"You don't have the right to anything!" John screams out. "You killed his family and he came after me, you self-righteous bastard. Why are you even here? Why did you come to the hospital in the first place? You don't give a damn about me, you never have."  
  
"I wanted to see what a disgrace you really became. There was a time I was upset that you changed your last name, but now I'm honestly relieved. You never deserved the name O'Doyle." Patrick bitterly replies. "Look at you, a total disgrace to your Mother and me."  
  
"Don't!" John yells. "You never mention her name. You killed her!"  
  
"No, Johnny, you killed her. If you hadn't ran to her whining about a little discipline she would have been safe at home with me rather than driving out there on the streets alone. Don't place your guilt with me, Son, you carry it yourself. Try to at least be a man. St. Claire will pay for what he did, but you can forget about asking me any favors for Malone. No one makes a fool of me and walks away." Patrick rises up and turns to leave when John says angrily.  
  
"I will make you beg for death, you son of a bitch, if anything happens to Bailey." When Patrick turns to look at his son, all he finds his pure hatred in the younger man's blue eyes. "Everything you care about, O'Doyle, I'll rip it away from you piece by piece until you learn what it's like for the people who owe you money. Stay the Hell away from him."  
  
"You'd threaten my life over the life of your boss?" Patrick asks coolly.  
  
"He's more of a Father to me than you could ever be. Touch any of them, Patrick, and I swear on my Mother's grave I will come after you unlike anything you have ever witnessed." John's voice shakes with rage and to his surprise a smile crosses over his father's face.  
  
"I guess you are an O'Doyle after all, Johnny boy." Patrick practically beams with pride. "Fine, you have my word I won't go after your surrogate Father or your little friends. You just see to it that you don't get yourself in a mess like this again. I've always hated cleaning up after you." Without another word, Patrick opens the door and walks out, leaving John shaking on the bed. Once it's shut and he is alone the floodgates open and the hot tears spill down his cheeks.  
  
I'm nothing like you; he tries to convince himself as he pushes all the words his Father has said out of his mind. It doesn't work. All he can feel is guilt over his Mother's death and ignorant for allowing him to be caught. He's right, he thinks to himself. Only weak men beg and all I've been doing lately is begging. I'm a disgrace to my Mother and to my badge. He turns away and looks at the wall across the room when the door opens. It's Bailey and Sam, he knows this without bothering to turn around. No matter how hard he tries, he can't suppress the tears. At least his sobs are quiet and maybe they will give him the dignity to be left alone.  
  
No such a luck. He feels her touch his shoulder and he closes his eyes to try and close himself off. "John, what happened?" She asks as she gently rubs his back, careful not to hurt his wounds.  
  
"He won't hurt any of you." John chokes out. "I need to be alone. Please leave."  
  
Bailey turns to go and Sam quickly follows. Outside, he turns to her. "I told you this was a mistake. He's losing it again."  
  
"He's grieving, Bailey. That's not a bad thing. We'll give him a little bit then maybe he will want to talk. Let's go over what we've found out so far about the St. Claire's with George and Grace. George has all of John and Patrick's records now too." Sam offers as Bailey grimaces. "Yeah, I know. I'm not looking forward to it either, but we have to know. I want to make sure I'm prepared the next time I go in to talk to St. Claire. Bailey, it's been awhile since you profiled anyone, but do you think you can try and get inside of John's head while I'm working with St. Claire. We need to know what he's thinking if we're going to be able to help him."  
  
"I'm already working on it." Bailey admits. "Sam, it's not good either. He's in a real dark place."  
  
"I know, Bail. Make sure you keep a look out for any signs he may try something drastic." Sam points out gently, not wanting to say it.  
  
"You mean I need to be sure he won't try and kill himself right? If he looks like he is heading that way then I'll have to send him to the other ward." Bailey lets out a sigh and then looks at Sam. "He told me he didn't think he would make it out of the psych ward if he were to go in. How accurate do you think that observation is?"  
  
"I don't know, and I hope we don't have to find out." Sam informs him as they join George and Grace. 


End file.
